hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Young (S3-S3)
Amanda Young has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Seasons 1 - 3. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic and the the flashbacks that were shown in Saw VI, are canon in this continuity while we are slightly remaking Saw VI for Series 3. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Amanda Young is a main character from the Saw film series and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History Read Amanda Young's Season Two history Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Three Acceptance In the subsequent three years that passed, Amanda grew to accept Julie more and as her son's lover, albeit very reluctantly, still not comfortable or pleased with Josh being romantically involved with another family member and especially one who looked so much like Amanda herself. She had no choice but to accept that the two were together and there was nothing she could do about it, short of banishing Julie from their new home. Danger Returns Things took a very bizarre turn when shortly after Amanda had assisted the others in burning down a cabin in the deep woods after Josh and Julie earlier had an encounter with a murderous backwoods hick family, some dinosaurs that apparently had migrated from Cape Cod to New Jersey, finding their way to the cottage. Daniel, Angel and Carmen had had an encounter with these dinosaurs, Dilophosaurus, just days earlier during their vacation at Cape Cod. As the gang fended off the invading dinosaurs, the demonic incarnation of Jason that had been encountered three years earlier re-emerged onto the scene, killing Dylan. A demonic version of Josh was also present, having spawned from Josh earlier following the demonic Jason's slaughter at a town carnival where he and Julie had been attending. The gang fled out of Clear Waters, hijacking a jet to make it to Los Angeles after Jason's body had been taken from the carnival grounds earlier when he went to intervene with the demonic Jason, his body taken by infamous shock rocker, Ross Feratu, who had a sick obsession with the killer. Hijacking a jet and narrowly evading the FBI in time as well as pursuit from the armed men of collector Nathaniel Morgas, who sought out Jason's body for his collection of Jason memorabilia, Amanda and the others headed for Los Angeles to retrieve Jason. Under Attack Upon arriving in Los Angeles and taking shelter at Kendell Makana's safehouse, things only escalated when the insect-like alien species known as Xenomorphs began to infest throughout the city, with one present at Kendell's place. Josh had been attacked by a Facehugger and the gang fought with the adult Xenomorph, eventually killing it but not without some being wounded by it's highly corrosive acid blood. This was far from the last of the threat of the Xenomorphs, when Josh later awoke and a Chestburster, an infant Xenomorph, violently tore itself free from his chest before fleeing into the sewers. Jason would re-unite with the family later, in time to help them against the Xenomorphs and Deadites summoned by none other than Mark Hoffman, seeking to finish off his enemies once and for all after tracking them to the city. Jason and the others intercepted the Deadites and finished them off, before eventually killing Hoffman in his original Pendulum trap. The danger was far from over, more Xenomorphs spreading throughout the city and Terminator machines now out to exterminate them and all human life in the way. Fleeing through the city sewers and encountering more danger along the way that included the Josh Xenomorph, the gang eventually escaped, fleeing from the city in a bus. Finally At Peace Amanda and the others went to settle for good at Clear Waters, able to finally live in peace and safety with their enemies gone and all of them protected. Regular Appearance Amanda stands five feet three inches tall and weighs one hundred seven pounds. She has an average body type that is slightly thin yet also toned. She has green eyes and her dark brown hair is usually long, but when she first joined John, she cut it short and from there it evolved into a strange little choppy "Emo" hairstyle; Amanda kept this hairstyle until after the Traphouse incident, and from there let her hair grow longer. She had her longer hair until after she escaped from Angel Of Mercy after being treated for her near fatal bullet wound, when she cut it shorter after making it to a New Jersey homeless shelter to lay low. She kept her choppy "emo" style hair until she let it grow long again over the first quarter of 2007, and by the Summer, she had long locks of hair again. She currently wears her hair long and well-kept. Amanda's attire varies greatly, but she typically wears street clothes of all colors. When she kidnaps her test subjects or John's subjects, she wears a red or black robe with a gruesome pig mask. Amanda's signature attire though is arguably a dark red cotton T-shirt complete with a pair of black cargo or leather pants and a pair of platform boots, along with a red and white two-piece swimsuit underneath. Amanda has a distinctive tattoo of a cougar on her upper-left shoulder blade. She also has a scar on the left side of her neck from where Jeff Denlon's bullet struck her, Amanda having barely survived the gunshot. She also sports several scars on her arms and legs from when she has self-mutilated in the past. She also sports a small scar on her right bicep after she took a scalpel slash to it during a fight with Lynn Denlon at the Gideon meat plant, shortly before she read the contents of the incriminating letter from Hoffman. Trademark Gear Amanda often carries chloroform and syringes filled with sedatives on her when she kidnaps her or John's test subjects, to make kidnapping them easier. She also tends to carry other items to use in the kidnappings that include plastic zipties and rolls of duct tape to bind and gag her targets. Her weapons vary, but she opts to wield handguns and knives. Amanda's primary weapons though are her brand of death traps, which are unique from the other Jigsaw Killers in that they sport a distinctively more elegant appearance - as beautiful-looking as they are disturbing and horrific. Since surviving her gunshot wound and having a new perspective on things, she employs both winnable and inescapable traps, but under certain circumstances; for people she views as deserving of a second chance at life and have committed forgivable offenses, she makes their tests rather easy to win, but for people who've committed unforgivable offenses (such as rape or child molestation), she makes their tests unwinnable. Image:Bowie knife.jpg|Amanda's Bowie Knife. Image:Amanda's bow.jpg|Amanda's bow. Image:Amanda's Colts.jpg|Amanda's Twin Colt M1911 pistols. Amanda also has a Bowie Knife for additional protection, Amanda claiming the knife after surviving a brutal encounter with sadistic killer Mick Taylor and his murderous family in the Crystal Lake countryside. The blade originally belonged to Sharpe Cunningham, a murderous acquaintance of Mick, and Amanda swiped the knife off of him after he was killed by Greta Valeski's telekinetic powers. The Bowie Knife is sixteen inches overall and has an eleven-inch blade, and it's large yet easily concealable, making it a very useful and comfortable weapon to use. Amanda is also good at wielding a compound bow, having stolen one for herself from Camp Stonewater during the encounter with the Cropsy Killer. The compound bow is designed for tactical hunting and has a scope attached to it. Amanda seems to favor using saw-toothed arrows for the bow, but will employ other types of arrows as well. She is quite accurate at firing arrow, Jason having taught her well how to aim and fire arrows. She lost the bow in a cabin fire at Camp Crystal Lake when Eric and Kerry raided the camp, searching for her and Jason. Amanda also wielded twin Colt M1911 pistols that were heavily customized. Amanda stole the pistols from an Army surplus store during a botched purchase attempt at the store. The Colt M1911s fire .45 ACP bullets and Amanda is a good shot with the weapons. She lost the weapons during Eric and Kerry's raid on Camp Crystal Lake, the weapons destroyed in a cabin fire. Category:Amanda Young (S3) Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3) Category:The Voorhees Family (S4)